Escape
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: You can't run forever. Someone will catch up. You can't hide forever. Someone will find you. But you can disappear forever. No one can bring you back from the dead.


**Escape**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

You can't run forever. Someone will catch up. You can't hide forever. Someone will find you. But you can disappear forever. No one can bring you back from the dead.

**Before You Read**

Tired of all the Romance Durarara! fics. It's starting to get annoying. So, I made one without romance. There was this cool alien one I read, but it ended in romance. No romance. NO ROMANCE!

Alright, let's go.

(p.s It's been a while since I've written a fanfic, so be happy I wrote this)

…

**Escape**

Water swirled passed the toes of his white sneakers. Black and dark green. Not very blue, like it was when the sun was high and the sky was blue. He wasn't used to it being this strange and weird color. Dark. So dark. So...very dark...

He shook his head, trying to bring himself out of his painful daze. The wind swept through his blond hair as his hazel gaze stared out below him. The only thing holding him up on the bridge were his fingers clenched around the railing as he leaned out over the water.

"Wait!" someone cried.

He wasn't sure if someone had really yelled that out or if it were just the voices in his head. His heart had grown numb, finally. The daze of staring at the water, the black and green water, had soothed the pain temporarily, but it wasn't long before dribbles of scarlet red slid down his cheek and dripped off his chin. He had forgotten.

He was severely injured.

"Come back down!" someone else cried. "It's alright!"

He recognized these voices, but he wasn't sure who they were. He knew them, but he didn't. Who were these people, who were they? The faces, names, voices slowly fading. Only one stood out above the rest of those faces, names, and voices. His memories were slowly fading, but one he held onto, fearing he would be nothing without it.

Mikado Ryūgamine.

"Don't worry, Masaomi," he whispered, his bloodied hand clenching his own blood-soaked fingers. "Everything will be alright."

Masaomi killed more people that night than he had in his entire life.

"Kida!" someone else yelled, the voice deep and rough. "Get down from there! Don't make me come up there!"

High, up above, as far as he could climb, Kida held onto a bar, half-way fallen off the edge into the rushing waters, deciding whether or not to let go and fall victim to the rushing waters of Ikebukuro's main stream river or to come back down and face the truth his best friend had died in his arms that very same night. The voices from far down below yelled up at him to come down. But the voices in his head told him to let go of the bar and fall.

His throbbing head worsened. He could barely think straight. All he could think about was that moment, his best friend in his arms. "_Everything will be alright_." Stop being so optimistic for once and realize your _dying_, huh?

Kida smirked. That was Mikado for him. Slowly, he left one hand go. He hung over the edge, one hand holding onto the bar, more tightly this time, but it seemed as though the strength in his fingers was fading, oh, ever so slowly.

"_Kida_!" someone screamed as they realized he was only holding onto one hand. Some girl from school? That's what it sounded like.

Slowly, he reached up and tugged on the yellow scarf around his neck. Damn it. Damn him. Damn it all! All those years ago, when he had done what he did, had he thought he would lose his best friend in such a fight? Had he been expecting so?

This was the conclusion he came to when his best friend passed, in his arms. This was the conclusion he came to when he stopped walking along the bridge. This was the conclusion he came to when he collapsed to his knees and screamed and cried, clutching his head in agony, silently and alone by the stairs that brought him up to the highest point of the bridge.

Someone had heard him screaming. By the time people began to notice, he had already been holding on, leaning over the edge. It started with one person, whispering and pointing up. Then, it became many people murmuring. Then people calling his name. And, very slowly, frantic and panicking screams and pleas for him to come down.

Come down? Why would he? What were for him at that level? He need down farther. Farther. To the black and green waters.

He could run, but someone would catch up. He could hide, but someone would find him. There was only one thing left to do. To disappear.

No one could bring him back from the dead. With the exception of black magic and zombie apocalypses. He chuckled to himself. What bad timing.

Click. Click click click. Kida peered over his shoulder and blinked drowsily. Celty-san? What the hell was she doing up here?

She held out her phone and he read what she wrote. "Come down from up here. Everyone is worried about you."

Kida snorted and turned back to the water. "I'll come down. One way or another," he said.

Click click click. "What are you doing up here? Is this because of what happened to Mikado-kun?"

The amused smirk on Kida's lips disappeared at the mentioning of the name. "What do you want?"

Click click click. "For you to come down."

"I'm fine up here, thanks."

Click click click. "Please come down. You're injured."

"No."

Click click click. "Anri-chan's down there, waiting for you."

Kida said nothing.

Click click click. "Everyone is. Shizou-san, Simon-san... They're waiting for you to come down."

"They'll have to wait a little longer," he whispered. "I have something...I need to do."

Celty shook her head, his mask turning with her non-existent head. She turned and rushed back down the stairs, leaving Kida alone for a few moments more.

How many people were _really_ down there, _really_ caring? Did they not know he was the cause for all that had happened? Were they so stupidly blind? _He_ killed Mikado Ryūgamine, _he_ killed half of the innocent bystanders, _he_ was about to kill himself in all the justice he could see that was correct. So why would someone stand there and _care_ about what happened to him?

"Kida-kun," a whispered voice came from behind. He turned and smirked at the face.

"Oh, so you're here now, huh?" he mumbled, almost incoherently, to Anri, who stood there, eyes wide open in her usual brown gaze. "Neh, sorry for killing your boyfriend."

Anri stiffened at the comment and stammered for a few words. "Kida-kun," was all she could say again in that moment. "You didn't kill him."

"Ah, see, that's what makes the difference!" he gasped, turning and beaming like his usual self, but the darkness in his eyes was overwhelming, a power struggle between life and death. Between himself and the loss of innocence, the dread and guilt, the sorrow and pain deep inside fighting for control of the other. "You weren't there."

Anri, again, stiffened at his words. "I don't think you would kill Mikado-kun," she replied, trying to remain calm. "What happened?"

Kida blinked and, in the the time it took him to blink, he saw the whole thing play out before his eyes. The cold crowbar clenched between his fingers, the flash of yellow and red, the barrel of a gun, a dashing shadow, the crack of thunder, and nothing but blood had followed.

"I killed them all," he whispered, staring out over the water horizon. The sun was, very slowly, very darkly, rising. Only a few rays of light, dark clouds but no stars up above so high. "I killed one, and then another. I didn't stop until they were all dead."

"Why?" she said, almost afraid to know.

"He shot Mikado," and almost in that instant, Anri was gone, too, down the stairs, leaving Kida alone once more to decide his fate.

The sky had brightened to a medium gray when another voice said, "Are you running away again?"

For a moment, he thought it was Izaya. It wasn't. It was Saki. "So what if I am?" he whispered. She was standing right behind him, and he couldn't dare face her. He almost killed her, too. She was almost the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

Other than Izaya.

"I want to come with you."

Kida turned abruptly, almost shocked at what he had heard. Saki wanted to jump _with him_. But he couldn't be responsible for another death. He couldn't bring himself to do it. "I'm sorry. You can't."

"If you run away now, what's to stop me from following you?"

His breath nearly stopped. "Saki..." he whispered.

She smiled and held out her hand. Masaomi's pounding head pulsed more heavily now, that he struggled to turn. He didn't realize how badly he had been injured. "Saki," he whispered, holding out his hand to take hers. "I..."

His foot slipped.

The soles of his shoes slid off the edge and he tipped backwards. He couldn't find any voice to cry out. No strength to reach out farther. Not enough time.

Time. That was all one would ever need to live contently. Enough time. Time. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Endless eternities. The seconds of breath, the minutes of memories, the hours of falling, the days of sorrow, and the endless eternities is pain. No. The endless eternities of love.

His clothes fluttered through the rising wind, his hand always reaching up for the finger's he would never feel again. Slowly falling to the black and green waters. People gasped and stumbled forward or back in shock.

For a long time, he fell. Hot and feverish from pain, then suddenly cooled by Ikebukuro's river flowing under the bridge with a quiet, gentle splash. Floating in a cold, endless darkness, watching the city lights fade from the surface. Falling, falling, sinking, sinking, deeper. Deeper.

Endlessly descending into a deep, dark, cold hell. His throat opened for air, but murky water filled his lungs like balloons. He wanted to cry out, scream. His chest burned painfully. He kicked once, twice, to set himself upright, until he had no idea which was up was.

Hopelessly lost in the nothingness, floating on nothing, seeing nothing, feeling absolutely nothing but sheer agony, pain. _Masaomi,_ a voice whispered through the water in his ears, echoing in his mind like a bell in an empty hall, a music box from far, far away. _Everything will be okay_.

No, it wouldn't. Nothing was alright. But soon, things would be.

As Saki stood at the top of the tower, shocked, her hand still outstretched for him. Her eyes wide open, expressionless. She had made no sign to move. The gentlest breeze shook her awake and she realized Kida was gone, swallowed by the deep, dark waters below her. Somewhere, down there, he was reaching for her. Waiting for her.

But she did nothing.

She wasn't sure why. She wasn't sure of anything, really. No one was. The crowd below was silenced with shock, Celty staring over the edge, waiting, hoping for a sign of the troubled boy in troubled water.

Slowly, over the disturbed horizon, the sun rose. It had only appeared half-way over the eternity when a man rushed over to the crowd, oblivious to whatever had happened. No one acknowledged him at first, shocked by what had taken place.

Saki didn't look down. She stared off at the yellow horizon. A gust of wind cut through her like a knife. She hadn't realized how cold she was. Before she moved, something had been seized bu the wind and brought up to her eye level.

A yellow scarf.

Saki snatched it from the air and pulled it to her staring at it for a long, long moment, then turned and held the scarf close to her chest. "Kida," she whispered, holding onto that name like a treasure.

The man looked around before gasping, "It's a miracle!" Everyone turned to him, wondering what he could be talking about. He was panting, breathing heavily, a small smile on his lips.

Saki blinked and peered over the edge, not noticing the tears streaming down her face, dripping from her chin onto the yellow scarf in her hand. Almost ready to collapse and cry. But she was stronger than that. Stronger than him.

Until the man announced the great miracle.

"Mikado Ryūgamine is alive!"

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

Just to add insult to injury. I'm such a depressing person. If only that man had been a few moments earlier, Kida Masaomi would have _lived_, but no. I had to ruin everyone's hopes and destroy their dreams and _kill_ Kida Masaomi, despite that I love him so much.

Why do I always kill my favorite characters?

Anyways. Liked it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
